Wanda
''' '''is a main character in Kamiwaza Wanda, a Kamiwaza Teammate and a titlar character. He is a mysterious space dog who encounters Yuto. He is mistaken as Wannosuke's replacement by Yuto's family of four. Personal Appearance Wanda is a white dog-like Kamiwaza Teammate with orange features, black ears, black fingers, white and orange fingers with black toes, a grey face, green eyes, a green nose and an orangy-red alarm on the tip-end of his white tail. Wanda also has a green 'W'-shape on his chest. He is often based on a Pug. Personality Wanda is a cheerful Kamiwaza Teammate belonging to Yuto. Wanda always sniffs for any nearby Bugmins. When a Bugmin is near, the alarm on the tip of Wanda tail will go off. He always uses his Kamiwaza Searcher to search and reveal Bugmins. Wanda also likes eating chicken karage bites which happen to be his favourite food. Yui, Yuto's sister, has a crush on Wanda. In the first episode of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, Wanda was using the Kamiwaza Power-Shot when he captures and debugs the first Bugmin encountered on Earth: Bug-Turbomin. Relatives * Yuto (teammate) * Yui (crush) * Wonder-King (father) * Nice and Amazing (friends) * Mighty (rival until episode 42, friend afterwards) * Chicken karage people (Those who are fans of Wanda) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Wanda was first seen at the beginning of episode 1 when he captured and debugged Bug-Dorirumin. His father, the Wonder-King, sent him to Earth whilst putting the Wonder-Star in ice. His Kamiwaza Pod then crashed-landed at a scrapyard full of scrap-cars. After capturing and debugging Bug-Turbomin, Wanda was taken to Yuto's house by Yuto and his younger sister Yui. Later, Wanda passes the Kamiwaza Power-Shot to Yuto after encountering Bug-Tonkmin. In episode 9, Wanda was sent flying by a strange flying tempura. In the following episode, Yui went to search for Wanda with help from Yuto's father and two of Yuto's friends Mirai and Shuu as well as Railmin. Wanda later reunites with Yuto when he used his Kamiwaza Searcher on Bug-Jetmin. Wanda had his face removed by Bug-Keshigomin in episode 11. Yuto, Yui, Mirai and Shuu each take turns to redraw Wanda's face and only Yuto, Mirai and Shuu laugh at the following results: * Yui's own style: Like how Yui draws Wanda's face on her pictures of him. * Yuto's style: Almost like how Wanda's face looks before Bug-Keshigomin rubs it out. * Mirai's style: Made a referance to various Shoujo anime and manga franchises such as Sailor Moon. * Shuu's style: Made a referance to various Shounen anime and manga franchises such as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. In episode 12, Wanda plays his role as the speeder as he ride's Yuto's skateboard boosted by Turbomin. That was until they ended up on a platform in the middle of a huge pit. Luckly, Yuto, his sister Yui and his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu rescue them with help from the other Promins. In episode 13, every time he has a dream, Wanda wets the beddings. That is because Wanda's been dreaming of visiting the bathrooms which became a nightmare by Bug-Yumemin. In episode 18, Wanda visits a bathroom for real. However, he notices that the bathroom in Souma's mansion is huge and he can't reach the goldern loo-roll. Later, Wanda has to solve a case of the knocked out Promins. Bug-Stopmin is the answer to that mystery. In episode 32, Wanda was mistaken for Momotaro's crush until Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Heartmin. In episode 47, after his home planet the Wonder-Star was thawed and purified, Wanda decided to stay with Yuto because of Yui. Trivia * Wanda is most often based on dogs, like how 'Sailor Moon' character Luna is based on cats and 'Cardcaptor Sakura' character Kero is based on lions. * Wanda is the first Kamiwaza teammate in the Kamiwaza Wanda series to arrive on Earth. Counterparts * Chibiusa (Sailor Moon series, both have monorachs Wonder-King and King Endymion as their fathers) * Rockruff (Pokemon series, both are based on dogs) * Flappy (Pretty Cure: Splash Star, both have the same Japanese voice actor) * Luna and Artemis (Sailor Moon series, all 3 are animal-based teammates to Yuto, Usagi and Minako; Wanda and Artemis both have white on them) * Pegasis (Sailor Moon series, both have a crush on Yui and Chibiusa) * Kero (Cardcaptor Sakura series, both are animal-based companions to Yuto and Sakura) * Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch series, both are animal-based and love to eat chicken karage bites and choco-bars) * Asterix (Namesake series, both are titlar characters) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, both are titlar characters and love to eat chicken karage bites and Pac-burgers) * Kirby (Namesake series, both are titlar characters) * Goemon (Ganbare Goemon, both are titlar characters) * Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch series, both have white on them) Gallery Promins and Wanda.PNG Yuto, Wanda & Turbomin.PNG Wanda.PNG Wanda with Turbomin and Friends.PNG Wanda and Turbomin.PNG Screenshot Showing Yumemin With A Director's Hat.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin At An Art Studio With Wanda.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda Capturing Bug-Turbomin.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda With Turbomin's Kamiwaza Pro-Card.jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And Some Promins.jpg Yuto, His Family, His 2 Friends And 3 Kamiwaza Teammates.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto And Wanda.jpg Yuto and Wanda vs Bug-Jetmin.PNG Yuto and Wanda with Jetmin Procard.PNG Keshigomin upset with Wanda.PNG Yuto and Wanda.PNG Yuto and Wanda vs Bug-Brush.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Souma and Nicole.PNG Wanda with Injury.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda with Hasamin.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda vs Bug-Wrap.PNG Wanda cheering Mutemin up.PNG Wanda and his father Re-union.PNG Wanda with Citizens of Wonder-Star.PNG Wanda with Citizens of Wonder-Star(2).PNG Wanda_and_Momotarou_again_with_Bug-Heart.PNG Wanda with Momotarou.PNG Wanda vs Bug-Senpuu.PNG Mutemin and Recordmin with Wanda, Mirai and Shuu.PNG Kamiwaza Trio and Wanda vs Bug-Dive.PNG Mutemin_defending_Kamiwaza_Trio_and_Wanda.PNG Wanda is happy with karaage bite.PNG Yui holding Wanda.PNG Bug-Stop_on_Wanda.PNG Escaping_Bug-Chakka_vs_Yuto_and_Turbomin.PNG Bug-Jaguchi_and_Bug-Freezer_behind_of_Yuto_and_Wanda.PNG Wanda and Yuto covering their ears.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Mapmin_and_Wanda.PNG Wanda_on_beard_and_sunglasses_with_Zuzumin.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_watching_encounter_of_Bug-Bane_and_Turbo.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_while_Bug-Bane_is_behind_of_them.PNG Wanda_&_Yuto_and_Masato_&_Mighty_vs_Bug-Shuga.PNG Kamiwaza Team with Yui, Nicole, Souma and Promins including Turbomin and Zuzumin.PNG Wanda and Yuto with Yuto's summoned Promins.PNG Wanda,_Yuto_and_Yui_encouters_Bug-Memory.PNG Wanda,_Yuto_and_team_covering_their_ears_while_Gakkimin_fainted.PNG Chakkamin_and_Dancemin_celebrates_with_Wanda-ho_Wanda.PNG Wanda_and_Kamiwaza_trio_with_Senpuumin.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_while_Zuzumin_woke_up.PNG Yui And Wanda.jpg Denkyumin,_Dorirumin_and_Turbomin_teamed_up_with_Wanda.PNG Yui holding Wanda closer.PNG Wanda_and_Yuto_with_Zuzumin.PNG Wanda Melting.png Wanda holding Kamiwaza-file.PNG Wanda and Yuto trying to looking cool.PNG Wanda affected by Bug smelling.PNG Wanda begging chicken karage girls.PNG One Of Zuzumin's Droplings (With Wanda) From 'Kamiwaza Wanda'.jpg Wanda came out from Jishomin.PNG Wanda and Yuto chasing Bug-Yume.PNG Turbomin_big_and_Kamiwaza_team_small.PNG Ta-pumin_grumpy_face_with_smiling_Yuto_and_Wanda.PNG Wanda and Yuto's smile in summer.PNG Wanda Thinking About Going After Bug-Chakkamin.jpg A Grumpy Wanda.jpg 3-Quarter Back-View Of Wanda (Headshot).jpg Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Screenshot Showing Bug-Chakkamin Getting Captured By Yuto (+ Other Characters).jpg Shuu With Wanda Noticing That Book Is A Bugmin.jpg Yuto And Friends Strolling During The Sunset.jpg Wanda Cheering For Yuto And His Friends.jpg Screenshot Of Wanda After He Ate All The Party Food.jpg Wanda's Trademark Pose After A Bugmin Is Captured And Debugged.jpg Wanda With A Game Of Twister.jpg Turbomin Dragging Wanda To Somewhere....jpg Wanda And An Illusion Of Wannosuke.jpg Wanda's Face In 4 Styles.jpg Wanda As An Athlete On A Poster.jpg Screenshot Of Wanda During The Bugmin Invasion.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto And Wanda With A Cue Card.jpg Screenshot Showing Yuto, Wanda, Turbomin, Mirai And Shuu.jpg Tokyo Science Museum's Robot Tour Guide With Mighty And Wanda.png Screenshot Showing Zuzumin About To Stamp The Viewer, Frightening Wanda.jpg Kamiya family with Wanda but except Yuto.PNG Wanda no help me.PNG Screenshot Of Yui Holding Wanda In The Car.jpg Screenshot Of Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui And Wanda All Leap In A Group Photo.PNG Screenshot Showing Wanda And Turbomin Taking Off.JPG Screenshot Of Wanda, Nice And Amazing.JPG Links * Wanda's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Kamiwaza Teammates Category:Wonder-Star Citizens